I don't really care
by butihavenoname
Summary: Ichigo is a laid back, pot headed high school senior who is now trying to take the opportunity of his friend Grimmjow being single to get to know him a little better. but he dosent know what comes with Grimmjow into his life.
1. Chapter 1

hi, i would like you to read this cause this was fun to write and i wanna publish it here i have no rights fuck that is sad goodnight.

* * *

**Distant stars**

**Come in black or red**

**I've seen their worlds **

**Inside my head**

"I fucking love this song."

I slur with a smile on my drying lips with a huge puff of smoke escaping them and merging into the stuffy air of my room. Gin smiles at me slumped on my bed with my laptop in his lap.

"Oi, Ichigo, pass me the bong willya'? You've been hogging it forever." he teases me.

"sorry." I pass the glass object over to him. After that I lay back and enjoy myself, My head light, and I'm calm as can be. Though I have nothing too exciting happen to me, ever. My friends say I just never take anything seriously. And frankly? I'd like it to stay that way.

People freak out over trivial things too much, usually it's because they have a stick up their ass. But fuck it, if they wanna be that way they can be my guest. After all, it's not me who's gonna pay good money to talk to a shrink.

"Hey, you've seen Grimm lately?" I hear gin ask me.

I scowl as I try to remember the last time I saw the blue haired guy and come up blank "nope, why?" I raise my brow to look over to my silver haired friend in question.

He scowled at me with his slitted eyes "mmm... I heard he was starting ta hang out with some nasty people."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, He's the most logical one of us after all." I smirk at him.

"don't know 'bout that." gin chuckled "I heard he broke it off with whats his face...?" he snapped his fingers to make me fill in the blanks.

"Iyfort?" I perk up.

"yeah, that's da one." he pointed at me in confirmation.

"no way."

"mmm hmm" gin answered with his fox grin.

I've known Grimmjow for a couple years now. And ive always thought of him as one of the sexiest creatures on the planet. And now I may actually have a chance to hit that.

"calm down there, I can almost hear yer dick twitchin'."

"Gin. Man. He's like one of the high ranked people on my 'to fuck list', right next to khal drogo from game of thrones." I say seriously.

"hahaha! Yer unbelievable!" he giggled. "then y'mean I was on that list too half a year ago?" he smirked once he calmed down.

I sat up "yeah, and because of that, we're the greatest of friends now." I wink.

The silver haired man raised his eyebrow at me but smiled nonetheless "I knew ya were a strange cookie."

* * *

I was at my workplace, a small kiosk in the middle of the road outside of karakura. I work the night shift today. I like it, it's quiet, nobody notices that im high, I have a TV and I always order a pizza from the place next door. I have a special discount cause thats all I ever eat. Their pizza is fucking out of this world. I suddenly heared the door open, there was a man with literally white skin. Whoa, that's my first time seeing an albino.

"Oi, can ya give me a Marlboro red?" he hollered as he made his way to me.

"sure." I mumble and turn around to find the required brand of cigarettes. I take the box out of it's row and turn back to hand it to the weird guy. Then, I noticed his eyes.

"what?" he snapped at me with a raised eyebrow.

"your eyes are bloody cool." I say with astonishment. I can't stop staring.

The man blinked, his gold on black eyes disappearing and reappearing as he did so. And then he let out a hearty laugh.

"Shiro what the hell's taking you so long?" a voice called from the entrance.

"haha, this guy's hella weird Grimm! I like 'im."

Wait. 'Grimm?' as in, Grimmjow? I looked over to the entrance and in came the man of the hour, blue hair a mess, huh, he cut it shorter. He was wearing a leather jacket and some vans with his black jeans.

"Ichigo?" he asks in surprise.

I smile "hi Grimm, haven't seen you around much. Where have you been?" I ask as I take the money for the cigarettes.

"oh, so ya know 'im."

"yeah." He scowled a little bit as he looked at me "are you... High?"

"yes."

"oh."

"AHAHA! oh my god Grimm! Who is this guy?" the albino laughed hysterically at our exchange.

Grimmjow cleared his throat before scowling at him "this is Ichigo, he's a friend of mine."

"nice ta meet ya Ichigo, I'm Shiro." I got offered a pale hand and I shook it.

"yeah me too." I smiled. He's pretty interesting.

"Ichigo..." Shiro called my name and pulled my hand so I'll get closer to him "when d'ya get off?" he leered.

"hmmm... In three more hours." I say after looking at the digital clock on the wall.

"Shiro, go wait in the car for a sec, I need to talk to Ichigo." Grimmjow said gruffly as Shiro was looking at me intently. He put his hand on Shiro's shoulder to make himself more convincing.

The albino scoffed "tch, fine." and went away after winking at me. I smiled back and waved at him.

Once he left the store Grimmjow turned swiftly to me and asked angrily "what the fuck are you doing?" he hissed.

"what?" I blinked and cocked an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "I was being polite." I shrug.

The blue haired man huffed in frustration "Ichigo, do you know who that was?" he asked with a stern gaze.

I purse my lips in thought "no..." the answer came out unsure, was I supposed to know that guy?

A sigh escaped thin lips "never mind. Just know he's not someone you should be seen with alright?"

"okay." I nod in understanding, Grimmjow looks at me seriously one last time and turns to leave. "um, Grimm?" I call after him just as he reaches for the door.

"hm?"

"do you wanna hang out sometime? You kinda dissapeared on me the last couple of weeks." I scold him through a smile and a raised brow.

He grinned widely "sure, call me." and he left.

My eyes hooded. Oh yeah, I'll call you.

* * *

Senior year of high school is the year in which you understand how everything dosen't matter as much. You just don't really care anymore. I'm not saying this because I hate school, I'm good with what I have and my little group of friends, it's just... It seems like a little much preparing twelve years for a piece of paper. That's why I like to spend my class time sleeping.

Hey, it's hard working night shifts as a high school student. And honestly, I think the teachers know this too. How else can you explain the fact that they actually let me sleep through class in the mornings?

"heh heh..."

"what are _you _chuckling about?" a voice wakes me up from my day dreams. I turn my eyes to it's source and see wild blue hair and I sigh dreamily on the inside. "well?" a brow raises in amusement.

I stretch my arms upwards as I retort "I've been pondering about the of the stick you had up your ass yesterday."

He lets a huff escape his lips and sits in front of me "watch it tangerine." he warns me playfully.

"ooh nice, haven't heared that one in... When was the last time we got high together?"

"...two months." he answers unwillingly.

"oh, that's right. Let us fix that shall we?" I offer as I slump forwards onto the table "tonight, my place? I've got a whole season of shin chan that I haven't watched yet."

"yeah, I'd like that."

"bring chips." I order him.

Grimmjow scoffs "I will bring myself and I'm expecting food prepared by you." he says smugly.

"geez, I never noticed I married you." I chuckle "oh, sorry, I forgot you were taken." yeah, TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT PART.

Grimmjow scowled and shook his head "pft... Me and Iyfort are over, he dumped me." he shrugged.

"no way..." I widen my eyes, acting like you don't know something is fun. "why?"

"dunno, 'said I was beginning to hang out with the wrong people..." he said while rubbing his face, I guess the subject was popping up on many fights between them.

"y'mean that Shiro guy?" I lean my cheek on the palm of my hand.

He nodded.

"he seems cool."

"Ichigo _please_ don't go on a quest to get in his pants for the love of GOD."

"pft..!" I started chuckling. "haha... No, I'm not. I promise."

"I'm warning you." he pointed his finger at me and then the bell rang.

"bye Grimm, I'll see you tonight."

#####

The only person in the whole world that can get me worked up, red faced and batshit crazy is non other than my father. I fight with him all the time, thought it's not serious, he just REALLY gets on my nerves. But I do respect him, I mean, when he's serious I know I'm in big trouble. And there are nothing in this world that can save me from his wrath of fatherhood when I do something extremely bad. Like smoking pot. That's why I like to keep it a secret from him. For the sake of... Fun, I guess.

I search for him at home to make him know Grimm is coming over "hey, dad." I find him slumped on the couch.

He immediately perks up and shouts "HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL SON! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" while wiggling his hips.

Just hold your eyes from rolling, just... Gotta... Keep... Them... AW fuck who am I kidding, the way he talks drives me insane, my eyes do a three sixty and my lips let a giant huff of a sigh out of my lungs "my friend is coming over for the night, try to behave human. ...please." I stand defeated.

"OKAY MY DARLING FIRST BORN! PAPA WILL KEEP YOU SAFE THROUGH THE NIGHT!"

"OKAYBYEDAD." I half shout half mutter as I make my escape to my room.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now we wait for the blue guy to show up. idk if i should continue this, its just that the idea was inside my head for a lot of time and i finally got it out.

i love your faces.

keep that shit up.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo, I still write stuff apperanetly... Idk man...

The only person in the whole world that can get me worked up, red faced and batshit crazy is non other than my father. I fight with him all the time, thought it's not serious, he just REALLY gets on my nerves. But I do respect him, I mean, when he's serious I know I'm in big trouble. And there is nothing in this world that can save me from his wrath of fatherhood when I do something extremely bad. Like smoking pot. That's why I like to keep it a secret from him. For the sake of... Fun, I guess.  
I search for him at home to make him know Grimm is coming over "hey, dad." I find him slumped on the couch. He immediately perks up and shouts "HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL SON! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" while wiggling his hips.  
Just hold your eyes from rolling, just... Gotta... Keep... Them... AW fuck who am I kidding, the way he talks drives me insane, my eyes do a three sixty and my lips let a giant huff of a sigh out of my lungs "my friend is coming over for the night, try to behave like a human. ...please." I stand defeated.  
"OKAY MY DARLING FIRST BORN! PAPA WILL KEEP YOU SAFE THROUGH THE NIGHT!" "OKAYBYEDAD." I half shout half mutter as I make my escape to my room.  
"Ichigo! Hold on a minute." he stops me, suddenly switching onto serious mode.  
I stop on my tracks, holding my doorframe and wait for him to catch up "yeah...?"  
"here" he hands me something out of a plastic bag.  
My brow raises in curiosity "what's that?"  
"it's a taser." he explains while I take it out and look at it.  
My brows pull together "okay, why are you giving me this?" He huffs and scratches the back of his head "you work most of the night and come home very late, I'm worried about you." My eyes roam over the little black box with two small iron claws sticking out of the top, it had a switch for on and off and a button to activate it "there have been a lot of brawls out, people come to the hospital in the middle of the night in big numbers, it's for your protection."  
I nod "thanks dad, I'll keep safe, don't worry." I assure him with a smile, a mischievous idea forming in my head.  
"good, now I'm off to the hospital." he sighed in relief and waved.  
"have a easy shift." I call after him.  
Okay, my dad isn't so bad.  
I sit in my room and press the button on the taser, it buzzed and an electric blue lightning formed between the metal claws. Pretty.

I was doing some homework when my phone went off.  
"hello, you've reached mister Kurosaki's office, how may I help you." I heard a scoff through the phone and a chuckle "ha ha jack ass, I'm at your door, open up."  
"I'm on it." I say with a smirk and go down. The time has come.  
When I got to the ground floor I saw Yuzu making her way to the door.  
"it's okay Yuz, I'll get it." I holler as I pass her.  
"whoa! You scared me Ichigo!" she scolded half heartedly.  
"sorry." I smile at her and open the door.  
"took you long enough." Grimmjow huffed playfully, I noticed the bag of spicy doritos in his hands.  
"I see you decided not to defy me." I smirked, letting him in.  
He chuckled and I closed the door after him "well, y'know what they say about gingers and their temper." he shrugged "hi Yuzu-OW!"  
I zapped his ass as he greeted my sister "good, cause I don't play nice." I tease as he looked at me with bewilderment.  
"what the fuck did you do?!" he roared and started running towards me. I started cackeling and ran upstairs, he was right on my tail "Ichigo I'm going to murder you, did you fucking taze me?!" he screamed as we got to my room and I turned to face him, holding the device in front of me.  
"pft, yeah." I laugh.  
It was a showdown, Grimmjow was standing in front of me, his blue eyes flicking between my face and the black taser in my hand, and then his pretty eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"you better throw that shit away, before I get my hands on you." he growled.  
I'm not gonna lie, seeing Grimmjow angry has always made me all kinds of warm under my collar, and this was no exception "ooh~ I'd like to see you try Grimmjow." I purred as I leaned back against my desk.  
He noticed the suggestiveness of my tone and his brows furrowed for a second longer.  
"come on you big baby I wanna light up." I quickly change the subject and move over to my closet, on the highest shelf, to the left is where I keep my goodies.  
I heared Grimmjow huff "fine, where the fuck did you get that shit from anyway?" he muttered.  
I brought a zip bag and my bright pink bong and sit on my bed, in front of him "my dad got me the taser, said he was worried about me working late." I explained as I opened it and then stopped "you wanna hit the bong or ya want me to roll you something?" I asked.  
"I'm more of a smoker." he said with a shrug "that's smart of your dad though, bad shit has been happening around lately." I glanced at him as I took some rolling paper "s'okay, I can get more people to zap." I tease.  
"you fucker, that hurt like a bitch." he narrowed his eyes at me dangerously.  
"heh, sorry. Just wanted my first time to be with someone special." I coo at him back.  
Grimmjow glanced at me again wearily, right when he took off his jacket. But then I felt like my grin would eat my fucking face when he smirked and said.  
"don't worry, I'll take good care of you." with such a dangerous fucking leer that I felt my loins heat up.  
I opened my window and lit up the blunt between my lips, sucking heavily on the smoke to keep it lit and with a chocked voice I grinned "good."

We were high as a kite and we kept laughing at my computer screen when the little prick Shin chan was showing his butt again, I glanced lazily over at Grimmjow and drawled "yo, where are the chips?"  
He scowled in thought "shit, I dropped them downstairs when you zapped me." "I could, like, really use some chips right now Grimm." I nudged his arm.  
He barked a laugh "no way, you made me drop 'em so you go and get yourself those damn doritos you fucker."  
I huffed in annoyance, but I let my hand trail down his shoulder to his thigh and squeezed "Grimmjow, please." I husked.  
Those blue eyes locked on my hand and then on my face "I am not going to go down all those fucking stairs and walk passed your little sisters fucking baked. It's immoral."  
I snorted "what the fuck do you mean 'immoral'? They won't even know it, trust me, I've been high on so many family occasions they just think I'm always like this. Now come ON!" I whine and lean in closer, gripping his thigh harder.  
He chuckled "no. I told you I can't, I'm pretty fucking sure I'll fall down the stairs Ichigo."  
"hm? Do I make you weak at the knees Jeagerjaquez?" I leer, lifting my leg and straddle him.  
His eyes darkened immidietly and I felt his strong hands snake to circle my waist pulling me flush against his powerful chest.  
"you wish, Kurosaki."  
My fingers dove through blue strands of hair and I leaned forward, pressing my lips onto his.  
We made out lazily, open mouthed, tongues swirling against each other, smacking noises were heard because our mouths were so dry. I felt an excited rush go down my spine when he cupped my ass with one hand, pressing me against his groin.  
"ah..." I huffed when he grinded his hips into mine, that's the stuff. Grimmjow has really big hands, they can cover most of my ass and his fingers grip harshly into my skin. We took a second to rip away our shirts, throwing them somewhere in the room, I rubbed his chest, feeling his muscles tense against my palms deliciously. Our breathing was labored and we moaned quietly as we ground against each other. He looked at my face, dead serious, dangerous, and gripped at my waist harder making me cringe with the shivering sensation.  
"fuck, you gotta take those fucking jeans off Ichigo." he growled as he palmed me.  
I lifted my hips with a smirk and wiggled them off my butt, then turning away from him to take them completely off. I was going commando so I was naked in no time.  
"need any help there Grimm?" I asked him when I saw that he was just staring at me.  
He sucked in a breath and then rubbed at the back of his neck "uh, listen, Ichigo... I don't think I can do this." he huffed.  
My eyes widened and I sat down in front of him Indian style "what? Why?" He looked away from my naked body and rubbed his face "I don't think that I'm over Iyfort... I can't bring myself to."  
"oh." I blurt.  
He shifted his eyes quickly to me "it's not like I wasnt into it, or anything, I-I just... I mean, it's not you, fuck I'm high..." he placed his face in his hands.  
I stood up from my bed and grabbed my jeans from the floor, putting them on "you want some water?" I asked as I tried to get my hair to look presentable, like I was not just making out and grinding against my friend when I go to the kitchen.  
I heared him swallow nothing, and the he huffed "I'm sorry. Yes, I would like that."  
He gave me a strained look, and I snorted and flopped back on the bed.  
"hey, it's all good Grimmjow. I understand that." I say with a good natured smile "well, uh, I don't, but I get that he was someone important and you don't feel like you can move on just yet."  
He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair "I don't know, I mean, im fucking painfully hard but.." he huffed.  
I smirked and place a hand on his shoulder reassuringly "and I would be happy to take care of that for you anytime. Seriously."  
He laughed "you are so wierd Ichigo. Thanks, I appreciate that."  
I nodded "it's okay, I had fun. I'll go get that glass of water for you, in the meantime, you can take care of your boner." I said as I made my way to the door.  
"fuck you." he threw a pillow at me with a laugh and I flipped him off. 


End file.
